


Monster

by Shanblue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Bullying, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanblue/pseuds/Shanblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Kageyama have always bickered and fought. It's their trademark. But when Kageyama begins to take it too far and Hinata's anxiety rears its head, everything goes downhill. Tanaka is there when it all falls to pieces. ON HIATUS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

“Aw, are you embarrassed Kageyama-kun?” Hinata snickers, hiding his mocking smirk behind his hand.

Kageyama whipped around to glare down at him. “Shut up, shrimp.”

Hinata’s sneer only widened at the sight of a small blush on his friend’s face.

“I’ll fucking kill you, dumbass.” 

A slamming of the clubroom door roused them from their argument for a few moments.

They turned in unison to see Daichi crossing his arms threateningly, and they shrank down under his glare.

“Oh, lighten up, Daichi, they’re just having fun!” Nishinoya called out from across the clubroom. Daichi sighed at this but his muscles loosened and he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Please just don’t actually kill each other.”

“We’ll see,” Kageyama muttered angrily under his breath. 

Nishinoya burst out laughing while Hinata raised his hands up in surrender and fear, only half joking.

Daichi chuckled and exited the room with a shake of his head, and most of the team followed his lead.

“C’mon, Noya, we’re gonna be late for class!” Tanaka called from the door, tapping his foot impatiently. 

“Like you’ve ever cared about that,” Nishinoya mumbled as he pulled away from the conversation, sulking. 

Tanaka punched his shoulder with a grin. “Oh, shush, bro.”

The door closed behind them and Hinata looked back up at Kageyama, who was miraculously still glaring at him. 

“Are you actually mad?” Hinata braved asking his friend.

Kageyama sneered. “You’re just annoying. You’re lucky I put up with you, you know.”

A pang of hurt stabbed in Hinata’s gut, but he ignored it. “What the-”

“Do you even have any friends outside of the volleyball club?” Kageyama asked, his eyebrow twitching.

Hinata made an offended gasp. “Do  _ you  _ have any friends outside of the volleyball club?”

“You avoided the question. Whatever, forget I asked. I know the answer, anyway.” Kageyama said quietly, turning his back on Hinata to leave the room.

“You hold it right there!” Hinata protested loudly. “What did I do to you? Why are you acting like this? I thought we were going to start working like more of a team now!” 

Kageyama reluctantly turned back around, scowling more harshly than ever. “Yeah, I said that, but honestly, you’re so annoying sometimes I feel like it’s not even worth it.”

“What are you talking about?”

Kageyama walked back towards his friend, towering over him. “You’re so puny you hold us back during games, even though no one says anything. And your hair is so fake looking. None of us actually believe that it’s natural. And the fuck is with your face? You actually look like a girl. I wouldn’t be surprised if you were a girl dressing up as a boy just to get to play on the men’s volleyball team.”

Hinata would laugh at that, but to his horror his throat was tightening up.

“Well sorry, I didn’t realize you felt that way,” Hinata forced out, his voice strained from trying not to cry.

“Maybe you would have noticed I felt that way if you ever payed attention to anybody else and stopped worrying about your own stupid-ass problems!” Kageyama broke into a yell, and Hinata flinched back.

“Please, just stop! I get it! I’ll stop bothering you!” Hinata shouted back as his nose started to run. He tried to turn around and walk away, but Kageyama grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back into the room.

“Just fucking listen. You’re fucking annoying and twitchy, and probably wear girl sizes for your school uniform, but I still tolerate you. So you better fucking tolerate me. Don’t you dare skip out on practice tomorrow. Don’t be even more of a pussy than you already are.”

Hinata sniffed, staring at his shoes as he was pressed up tighter against the locker. 

“Understand?” Kageyama gritted out, turning Hinata’s chin up so they were making eye contact. 

Hinata’s shoulders shook from a barely suppressed sob, and he nodded shakily, turning his eyes back to the floor. 

“What the fuck ever.” Kageyama grumbled, forcefully releasing Hinata and stalking out of the room, shoulders tight with anger. 

Hinata slid to the floor, toes curling up in his shoes. He clamped a hand over his mouth as his body finally forced him to cry, and tears were streaming down his face and snot was leaking out of his nose and his fingers were shaking so much and his heart was beating out of it’s chest. 

What had he done wrong? Nothing had seemed different than any other day. In fact, it seemed like Kageyama and he had been growing closer recently. But apparently he had been reading their relationship very, very wrong.

No, that couldn't have been it. Perhaps he had just teased Kageyama a little bit too much today. It had gotten on Kageyama’s last nerve. It wasn’t like Kageyama was trying to be mean, he just couldn't hold back all that anger. That seemed to be what happened to Kageyama in middle school, too. And that had left Kageyama friendless. He would just snap at people when it caught his last nerve, and it would leave him with broken connections and horrible social skills. 

If that was the case, then Hinata just had to make sure that Kageyama wasn’t getting pushed too far in their social interactions. Hinata would make sure Kageyama wouldn’t snap. As long as Hinata was respectful and nice to Kageyama, they would never have this issue again. 

From now on, Hinata was going to desperately try to teach Kageyama what a true friend really did. And that was stay with them and support them through every rough patch and every burst of anger. 

Hinata’s hands were still shaking, but he no longer felt so unsteady with this new resolution in mind. He was still crying, but the tears were starting to slow down. 

With what Kageyama said in mind, he slowly put his happy face back together, preparing to take on the rest of the day with bravery. He was positive that Kageyama was feeling guilty now, so his goal was to make sure Kageyama knew that what he said didn’t effect him in the slightest.

 

Even if it really had affected him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Shannon, and if you haven't read anything by me, nice to see you. I originally thought up and wrote down this plot line when I was on a plane and very bored. It sat on my phone for a year before I finally went through all the plot ideas I have on my phone and decided to actually write this one. Most of the plot for this comes from a year ago, but I did add a few more chapters afterward that wraps everything up. I always loved tanahina because Tanaka is a strong, fearless character where Hinata is more timid, but when they are together, Hinata is always fearless and godes the enemies on at Tanaka's side. I just always liked the wrecklessness that Tanaka brought out in Hinata. And it also bothers me how Kageyama treats Hinata in canon, thus this was born. If you love Kageyama, I'm sorry. He's a cutie pie, but for this you just have to think of him in a different mindset.  
> Anyway, comment if you would like, because I love to read them and will respond (unless you ask me not to) and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.  
> You can find me on tumblr @haikiuyu  
> The first chapter will be posted, but then I won't update until the rest of the fic is written and I can update on a consistent schedule.


End file.
